Secrets of Silence
by riawolf
Summary: A new person has arriived at the Xavier Institute, and ends up causing some problems with the secrets kept from the rest of the people. On top of that, Magneto becomes interested in the new person's abilities... My summaries are lame!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own (nor have I created) X-men Evolution.**

Summary: New character (Arya, or Arrie: has no last name because I don't want to get in trouble for using a real person's name) arrives at the Institute and causes some problems with the secrets she keeps from the rest of them. On top of that, Magneto becomes interested in her abilities…

**ONE:**

The roar of a car engine sounded from outside.

"Ah, here are the others." The Professor began to steer his wheelchair towards his office door. The girl remained seated, not sure what to do. Professor Xavier turned around to face her, "Come and meet some the other students."

The girl slowly rose from the chair and followed Professor Xavier from his office.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'd like you all to meet someone." –Professor Xavier

"Who?" –Kurt

"This is Arya." Xavier pointed toward a girl, who was sitting on a chair in the living room. She looked to be about Scott's age with long blonde hair, and looked to be about Rogue's height.

JT approached Arya, "Hey, I'm JT. What brings you to the Institute?"

Arya says nothing and stares up at JT.

"Where are you from, Arya?" –Jean. Still no response from Arya.

"Arya came to us from Russia. She is mute." –Professor Xavier

"What does 'mute' mean?" –JT

"It means she can't talk, genius." –Rogue

"I knew that!" -JT

Kitty noticed Arya produce a small pad of paper and began to write something. "What's she doing?" Kitty asked.

"Writing is how she communicates. Arya has told me that she never learned how to use sign language because she does not know that much English." –Professor Xavier.

Arya handed the piece of paper to JT, and he takes it. He looked at the first word but is stumped because it is written in Russian. "What does this mean? It looks like gibberish to me."

"That's because it's written in the Russian language. I'll translate it for you." The Professor took the paper from JT and began to read it aloud, "It reads: My name is Arya. I am a mute. Please do not think that I ignore you. I just need time to write my answer. I come from Russia. It will take me some time to learn the English language, but I am willing to spend the time learning it."

"So, what's her power professor?" –Scott

"I'll let Arya answer that one." The Professor pointed to Arya, who continues to write something else on the paper. "Transformation."

"What kind of transformation?" –Kitty

"Arya has the ability to transform into any animal at will, even the make believe ones, like dragons and such. Unfortunately, her powers are just starting to become apparent." –Professor Xavier

Arya hastily scribbles something else onto the quickly filling sheet of paper. 'I do not want to talk about my ability.'

"That is actually the best idea, Arya. Are you tired from your trip?" –Professor Xavier

Arya nodded. "Logan and I will show you to your room." Professor Xavier and Logan led Arya up the stairs to her room.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Arya is… a little weird. And the mute thing is kind of creepy." –Kurt

"Don't say that, Kurt. She's just different." –Jean

"Yeah. It's not like she's stupid or anything. She's just shy. After a few days Arya'll be fine, and feel right at home here at the institute." –JT

"Is that how you feel now, JT? At home?" –Kitty

"I'm not going to answer that." –JT

"Oh c'mon JT! Admit it! You like it here!" –Kitty

"If it will get you off my back, I do like it here. It's better than North Carolina anyway. To tell the truth, I was getting kind of bored there." –JT


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution (or JT/Slash for that matter)**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to The Almighty JT Blade for letting me use his character (aka: Slash/JT) for this story. I promise that I will not make JT die! I PROMISE! Trust me, he won't. That's not in his cards right now… **

**Secrets of Silence**

**TWO**

That Evening…

Scott raised his hand to knock on the door, "Hey, Arya. Are coming down to dinner?"

After a few seconds, Arya opened the door and handed Scott a piece of paper. It read: _'Come in.'_ Curious, Scott stepped inside Arya's room.

"I thought you didn't know any English?" Scott said, indicating the note.

_'I lied.'_

"Why? It would be easier for all of us if you would write in English."

Arya did not reply. Scott wondered what other secrets Arya was keeping. Of course it would make sense that she would keep the fact that she knew English as a secret. She could have her reasons for that. "So, are you coming down to eat?"

_'Maybe.'_

"Do you ever say anything more than just one word?"

_'Yes. It is just that my use of your language is not very good.'_

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I mean it is your second language and all." After a few seconds of awkward silence, Scott asked, "Are you hungry? The food here is really good. I think you'll like it." After no more written replies, Scott could contain himself no longer, "Why did you keep a secret from us?"

_'Please do not ask me.'_

"Why?"

_'Just do not, please.'_

"Let's go down to eat… Promise me that you'll write in English from now on."

'_I promise.'_ Arya then followed Scott down to dinner with the others.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

That Night…

_She felt the slap across her cheek. It stung a million more times than it did the million times he did it to her before. If she could have, she would have yelped in pain. Se could almost taste the licquer on his breath._

_She backed away from him. She groped the wall behind her for the telephone. Mother… where are you… do you not see… do you not see what he does to me?... She felt the cord of the phone between her fingers, but he realized what she was trying to do. _

"_Oh no you don't! I won't have you do that!"_

_He attempted to hit her, but she dodged and ran for any type of cover. She could hear his thunderous footsteps behind her as she retreated up the stairs to her room. _

_Breathing hard and hand shaking, she turned the knob on the door several times before she finally got it open. _

"_Come back here! I'm not through with you!"_

"Arya, are you okay? Open this door." –JT's voice. Arya was jolted awake by the pounding on her door.

Arya opened the door and waved him into the room. JT looked at the room, "Are you okay? I heard sounds—What happened here?"

_'Nothing happened.'_

"Don't give me that. I know something happened in here. And if you're going to tell someone what went on, it might as well be me. Unless you want to talk to the Professor about this…which I don't think you'll want to do…"

Arya paused before saying anything else.

"Well?"

_'It was a dream.'_

"Just a dream? How can you say that? The way your room looks, I'd hardly say that what happened was a nightmare—Oh, I get it. You transformed in your sleep…"

Arya looked away from JT.

"That's okay Arya. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. Everyone loses control of they're powers every so often around here. Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"

_'My family.'_

"What about your family?"

_'My stepfather.'_

"Yeah… What else?"

_'You would not understand.'_

"Hey. I also had problems with my family. I think I know what I'm talking about."

_'You promise not to tell?'_

"Sure."

_'When I first lose control, I killed my stepfather.'_

"How did it happen?"

_'My step father, he hurt me.'_

"Oh. That's what my father did to me, too. I totally understand. Well, he wasn't really my father… but that's a story for another day."

_'This why I come here. You promise not to tell?'_

"I don't know Ayra. It might be better if you told someone. The professor will really help you if you talk to him… or write…"

_'I think about it. Until then, do not tell. Please?'_

"All right. Fine. I'll keep your secret. Just promise you'll tell the Professor when you get the chance. Okay?"

_'I promise you.'_

"Now, let's go back to sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Go back to sleep."

_'Sleep well, JT.'_

"Night, Arya. Don't let the bed-bugs bite!" JT walked out of Arya's room and thought no more about Arya's secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or JT (JT belongs SOLEY to The Almighty JT Blade), But I do own Arya: she's my character!**

**Secrets of Silence**

**THREE**

"Mystique…"

"Yes, Magneto?"

"What have you learned about the Institutes' new… acquisition since I have asked you to hack their systems?"

"Not much."

"There's more than that, isn't there?"

"The new border is a girl from Russia. Name of Arya."

"Yes? What else?"

"She's a mute, but she has an amazing ability."

"Tell me more."

"This girl can transform."

"Into what, pray tell?"

"Into any animal she wants to."

"Interesting…"

"But Xavier's database says that her abilities are just emerging and she hasn't learned to control it, yet."

"That could be useful to us."

"How? If she can't control her powers, how would we accomplish anything?"

Magneto smiled and muttered, "Complete chaos, and utter destruction…" After a pause, he continued giving orders, "Get those fools of yours to investigate and question this Arya further. Then, we'll see what we can do."

"Yes, Magneto."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Concentrate, Arya. You must concentrate."

Arya shook her head after a moment's silent concentration and began to scribble a reply, _'I cannot.'_

"You must try harder, Arya."

The Professor and Arya were currently in training. The Professor was attempting to help Arya change her own form. In other words, he was trying to help her control her ability. So far, his method proved useless, and caused, to put it mildly, headaches for Arya.

"Try to envision the mouse in your mind as detailed as possible, so that your body can make that transformation. This may be the only way for you to learn to control your ability, Arya. You must try your hardest."

After a few minutes, Arya could take it no longer. The pain was too much. She almost collapsed from exhaustion. She staggered and Logan caught her before she fell to the floor.

"I think that's enough practice for today. We'll try again tomorrow."

"I'll take her up to her room, Charles."

"Good idea, Logan. You do that."

Logan turned to Arya, "Can you walk?"

Arya nodded and let Logan place her left arm over his shoulder so that he could help her balance her way out of the room. While watching Logan balance Arya, Storm spoke to Charles, "Maybe you were too hard on her, Charles."

"Maybe. But I believe that this is the only way for Arya to find control."

Storm looked after Arya worriedly.

MEANWHILE…

"Okay. Remind me again why Arya can't come to school with us." Kurt asked for the billionth time.

JT groaned at the question, "Oh c'mon, Kurt. We've told you a million times already…"

Kitty piped in, "Please, Kurt, not again…"

Jean and Scott just shook their heads.

Rogue let out an exasperated sigh. She hated when Kurt got like this. "Listen carefully, Kurt, 'cuz I don't want to tell you this again… Number one: she doesn't know much English. Number two: she can't talk. Number three: she can't control her powers."

"Oh. Right, I remember now."

While Arya and the Professor were in training, the others at the Institute were waking up. They were just starting to prepare breakfast when Logan, who was still supporting Arya, came through the kitchen, "A little help here would be appreciated."

Jean gasped when she saw Arya, "What happened, Logan?"

"We had a little accident at training today."

"Oh no, not again."

"I'll take her." Scott stepped forward to continue to support Arya so that Logan could rest a little. He then led Arya to the living room where he proceeded to help her sit down.

"What happened, Arya? Are you okay?"

Arya looked around for a minute, and not finding what she was looking for, she shrugged in response.

"Oh, that's right. You need paper and a pen, don't you?" Scott walked over to a desk and ruffled through the drawers, looking for paper. When he found a sheet, he began searching for a pen or any type of writing utensil. He couldn't find one. "I found paper, but no pen."

After a minute, "Wait here, I'll go get one."

_'It's not like Arya could go anywhere without help; she looks tired.'_ He thought to himself.

Scott left the room in search of a pen, and Arya was left on the couch alone. But she wasn't alone for very long because JT walked in. He leaned against the opposite wall, "Headache again, huh?" Arya nodded in response. Ever since her little nightmare, JT had been the only one Arya had really opened up to so far.

"What was it this time?" JT asked this, and Arya began to try to gesture an explanation. JT furrowed his brow as he tried to interpret Arya's gestures. First, Arya held up her right hand and her two forefingers making a small space between her fingertips, _'Small.'_

"Was it a small one?"

Arya nodded, _'Yes.'_ The next gesture consisted of Arya making points off of her head with one finger on each hand. _'What does that mean?'_ JT thought, _'It had horns? Or ears?'_

"With horns?"

Arya shook her head, _'No.'_

"With ears, then?"

Arya nodded, _'Yes.'_

"What animal did you try?"

Arya continued her gestures. This one consisted of—JT never found out because Scott entered the room again. "Here, Arya use this." Scott handed Arya the pen he had found and pushed the sheet of paper toward her. Arya took them and began to write furiously…

_'The Professor want me to learn to control my power. I always have to concentrate very hard on one animal. This time it is a mouse.'_

"Oh, that's what you meant. A mouse." JT said, referring to the gestures Arya was making earlier. But since Scott had not been in the room then, he raised an eyebrow in perplexity.

_'I could not do it. I try to tell the Professor, but he did not listen. He asked me to try again, harder. But there were too many others there.'_

"What do you mean by: too many others there?" –Scott

_'Too many other animals.'_

"I still don't get it." –Scott

"I don't either." –JT

_'I cannot explain any more. I don't know how to say.'_

"What are you guys doing? Arya needs to rest. She shouldn't write right now." The boys and Arya turned find Jean standing in the doorway, with hands on her hips.

"We were just—um…" –Scott

"Finding out what happened." –JT

"Arya still shouldn't be trying to write."

_'I feel fine enough to write.'_ Arya wrote this and Scott handed the paper to Jean, who read the whole sheet quickly.

"Are you sure, Arya?"

Arya nodded, _'Yes.'_

Kitty walked in, carrying a glass of water, "Here's that glass of water you wanted me to bring Arya, Jean."

Since she did not currently have the sheet of paper, Arya fervently shook her head in refusal of the water, _'No, thank you. I do not want it.'_

"Arya, you should try to drink something."

Still, _'No, thank you.'_

Seeing Arya's reaction, Kitty said, "I'll leave it here on the table, just in case."

"So she's not thirsty. What's the big deal?" –Scott

"The Professor said that when she gets like this Arya should really try to drink a glass of water."

"But look at her. She doesn't want it."

"Scott, I left it on the table; just in case she wants it later."

"Fine. We'll do this your way."

'_Again!'_ he thought.

Scott stormed from the room. Arya watched him leave and tried to get up to follow, but JT stopped her, "I don't think you should walk, Arya."

"What's his problem?" Kitty asked this openly. JT and Jean just shrugged.

Arya didn't know what to do, so she gestured for Jean to give her the sheet of paper again. "What's she doing?" Jean asked in confusion.

"I think she wants to write something. Give the paper back." JT explained.

Jean then handed the paper back to Arya, who proceeded to write, _'It is good that you brought me this water. Thank you. But I am not thirsty right now. I may drink it later.'_

"Okay, Arya. It's right there on the table if you want it. Now, get some rest. The Professor would think you need it." Jean and Kitty left the room to finish their breakfast.

Once they had left, JT proceeded to talk to Arya, "Wow, I didn't know Scott was so protective."

_'What do you mean?'_

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Did you not just see what happened?"

_'You talk of the glass of water?'_

"Yeah! What else would I be talking about?"

_'I do not know. That is for you to know.'_

There was a moment of silence before JT continued on a new topic, "Jean's right. You should get a little rest. It's not that I don't think that you're fine now; it's just that you might feel worse later on without it. So get some rest. See 'ya later." JT then left Arya to herself.

Once JT was gone, Arya hastily scribbled something on the other side of the sheet of paper. Going against JT's advice, Arya lifted herself off of the couch and stood there, swaying, for a few moments before she felt fine enough to begin walking. She picked up the sheet of paper and left the room quietly. She did not want to attract any unwanted attention from the others in the kitchen.

Before proceeding up the stairs, Arya heard a small piece of conversation between Jean and the others in the kitchen:

"Man, I hate it when Arya gets like this." –Kitty's voice

"I know. I do too. I wish the Professor wouldn't push her so hard." –Jean's voice

"The Professor obviously thinks it's crucial that Arya learn to control her powers right away." –Kurt's voice

"But why does he have to do it this way? You saw the way Arya looked. She was in pain." –JT's voice

"Yeah. And it's not good for her." –Jean's voice

"And why would Scott act to so weird?" –Kitty's voice

"I have no idea. He's been acting weird ever since she showed up here." Arya's facial expression fell when she heard this and she continued, sadly, up the stairs.

_'So they think that all of this is my fault? Why?'_ she thought as she strode down the hallway to Scott's door, _'I have not done anything wrong… but then, I am not sure. They seem to think that I cause all this trouble. I do not try to… but trouble always seems to happen wherever I am…' _Arya glanced down at her feet, and knocked on the door to Scott's room.

Scott opened the door to unexpectedly find Arya standing there, "Arya! What are you doing up here? You should be downstairs, resting!"

Arya held up the sheet of paper. Scott read what she had written there, _'What is wrong?'_

"Nothing's wrong…" Scott knew this wasn't true but he said it anyway.

It appeared that Arya saw this as well, and proceeded to write something else, _'I am sorry. This is my fault that you are angry.'_

Scott was shocked to find this out. He couldn't believe that Arya thought that this was her fault. Which it wasn't, "Arya, it's not your fault…" Scott couldn't find anything else to say except, "Now go back downstairs and rest." He didn't want to, but he closed the door on Arya.

Arya hung her head in disappointment and thought, _'All this is my fault. Then… why am I here?'_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Author's note: Hello everyone. I have returned! I had been traveling for the past month but I'm back! I know that nothing very exciting happened in this chapter but I thought I might as well include it in this story. It helps some of the plot development. I would love to know what you think about it. Reviews are most definitely welcome! _Ciao_, everyone! (That's Italian for good-bye!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I will never own the X-MEN or JT/SLASH (he belongs to T.A.J.T.B.) Arya is the only character I own here (and also her family: ie: step-father, mother…)**

**Secrets of Silence**

**FOUR**

That night…

"I don't know, guys. I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Shut up, Todd. Why are you always such a toad-y?"

"Could you guys try to speed it up? My shoulders are starting to hurt, real bad."

"If you guys don't be quiet, I'm gonna hafta come down there and make you!" Lance said from his spot at the top of their human-tower from outside of the wall of the Xavier Institute that night. Mystique had told them to find this new girl there and "talk to her" or "find out what was going on". And by that she meant grab her and bring her back to the place where they were supposed to meet Mystique.

"Okay, I'm going in." Lance said before vaulting off of Todd's shoulders and into the yard below on the other side. Once on the ground, Lance glanced around. He couldn't see anything suspicious in terms of cameras or anything that seemed to be watching him. _'Good.'_ He thought, _'Then no one will knew we're here.'_ Then he called quietly back over to his gang on the other side of the wall, "Quicksilver! The coast is clear. You can come on over."

Soon Quicksilver was over the wall. As soon as he was though, they heard Todd's voice from the opposite side, "Hey! What about us!"

"Shut your trap, Toad! Or you'll wake everyone else up!"

Lance rolled his eyes and responded, "Fine! You can come too! Just don't get in the way!"

With that, Todd vaulted over the wall, using Blob's immense shoulders as hand-holds, "Thanks, dude. But what about ---

Toad pointed back over towards the wall, where Blob was still outside.

"Stay out there, Blob. It might be better if you stay here."

"Sure, okay. Whatever you say…"

With that worked out, Lance, Quicksilver and Toad continued to sneak up to the large building known as the Xavier Institute. Quicksilver actually made it there first because of his super-speed, "I win!" he said when the other two caught up.

"You're such a show-off!" Toad said in reply.

In response, Lance whacked both of them over the head and said, "Shut up! Both of you! We have to be quiet!" He then turned to the window facing them, produced a glass-cutter from his pocket. Following the outline of the window, Lance cut out a square of glass.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Meanwhile…

Arya waited while her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room before getting out of bed. Opening her closet, Arya produced her single suitcase that she hadn't bothered to unpack since arriving at the Institute a month or so ago. She then hastily made the bed. On her way to the door, she grabbed the white envelope containing a ticket off her desk.

Without a glance behind her, Arya opened the door to her room. She peered cautiously outside into the dark hallway, glancing to the left and right quickly before stepping out. She pulled the door slowly closed behind her, wincing as the latch caught in the mechanism of the doorway. To her, this small sound seemed to echo loudly throughout the Institute. Arya hoped that nobody else had heard it.

Arya tiptoed down the hallway, passing the rooms of the others on her way to the stairs. When she reached the room of JT, Arya produced a slip of paper from her pocket and slipped it under the door for JT to find in the morning. She would be gone by then. Before passing Scott's door, Arya stared at it for a few moments and then produced a second slip of paper and slipped it under the door. Without a second thought, she headed for the stairs.

Before she could place the first step on the top of the flight, Arya thought she heard a small noise coming from downstairs. Her heart began beating slightly faster than before as Arya proceeded down the stairs.

Peeking around a corner at the bottom of the stairs, Arya could see a light on the floor from the kitchen. Arya gasped in surprise. _'No one is supposed to be awake now! They are all asleep!'_ Arya looked down the hallway again, and past the light of the kitchen, Arya could see the starlight filtering in through the skylight windows in the foyer. She could even see the door. 'So close and yet so far away…' she thought. With a sigh, Arya thought, 'Maybe, if I am very quiet, I can sneak past whoever is in there, without attracting their attention…'

With this thought, Arya began slipping silently towards the light on the floor. It was so quiet at this hour that Arya thought she could hear her heart beating louder and louder in her ears. Before stepping past the kitchen door, Arya paused. For the first time, she noticed that the door was halfway open. She took the opportunity to glance inside the room, but almost being blinded by the light. She could she the familiar back of JT at the kitchen counter. 'Oh no!' Arya thought. But she managed to calm herself with a deep breath before deciding to continue past the door.

Before she made it half way across the doorway, Arya heard footsteps from beyond the closed door. And before she knew what happened the kitchen door opened and JT stood across from her.

"Arya! What the--- What's going on? What's with the suitcase?" When no response came from her, JT continued, "You're not trying to run away, are you?"

Arya gazed at the floor guiltily.

"I'll take that as a yes. Arya, you can't just run away. Why would you want to lea---" A sudden noise from the foyer interrupted JT, "What the heck?" JT grabbed Arya's arm and pulled her into the foyer. What JT saw when they ran in was Quicksilver climbing in through the window Lance just recently cut open.

**Author's note: Hey guys! it's actually been awhile since I've had inspiration on this story. but here i am with another chapter! I hope you like it, JT Blade. Reviews would be welcome. Iv'e been so busy here at school, I really haven't had the time for updates, but i will try my best to make them more frequent. --Riawolf **


End file.
